Drabble Collections
by Jonghyun-appa
Summary: 1-HPxBB,2-HP,3-Thor,4&5-Bleach,6-BB,7-VK,8-Bleach,9-Blue Exorcist,10-Teahouse,11-BB,12-AvengersxThor,13-HP,14-AvengersxX-Men,15&16-HPxBleach,17-Thor,18&19-HPxDN
1. Harry Potter x Black Butler

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

Okay so this will be a series of drabbles, they are not complete and they will be about anything and everything ^_^ So even though this says that it's complete I'll still be updating it with more, I just find more people look for complete fanficts that on-going ones :P

Title: I'm a Fan

Category: Crossover (Harry Potter/Black Butler)

Characters: Minerva McGonagall and Sebastian Michaelis

Summary: Sebastian REALLY loves cats.

Words: 167

HPBBHPBBHPBBHPBBHPBBHPBB

Red eyes followed the path of a grey tabby cat, a smile on pale lips as the owner strode forward and picked the unsuspecting animal from the ground. The cat mewled as it was man handled and green eyes glared as it hissed, Sebastian paid no attention to the hissing cat and began stroking it.

"You are a lovely creature." The soothing tones of the demon made the cat roll its eyes before a flash of light and a woman in green tartan robes faced the demon butler.

"Lovely creature indeed." The Scottish woman huffed as the demon stared wide eyed up at her, "What? You can turn into a raven don't be surprised that I can turn into a cat."

Sebastian just continued to stare before a grin shone on his face, standing he held the witches hand and with a bow kissed the palm before saying, "I'm a big fan."

For the first time in her life Minerva McGonagall giggled like a young school girl.


	2. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: **Been reading a lot of Female Harry stories lately… Some are slightly disturbing and some are good. Thought I'd have a little go with it too.

Title: What do you mean? Girl-Who-Lived?

Category: Harry Potter

Characters: Female!Harry (Amelia Potter)

Summary: Potions, it always starts with Potions.

Words: 277

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Emerald green eyes glared into the floor to ceiling mirror as pale hands adjusted the tie around a thin neck. Harry Potter – no he was a _girl_ now so he had a new name – Amelia Potter snarled before pulling the tie away and flinging it towards the hospital bed, he'd never asked for this.

"Stupid Malfoy and his stupid sabotage." Amelia muttered as she finally looked up and saw her new body. She was still short, and probably wouldn't grow at all now; her hair was longer than before, now reaching her arse, her body had become less angular with soft edges and curves. Emerald eyes that were big before looked bigger and the lashes were longer, she groaned, "Stupid gender potions. Stupid Snape."

With a sigh the now Girl-Who-Lived grabbed her bag and adjusted her skirt, it was going to take a long time to get used to that, and slowly walked out from behind the curtain to see the anxious faces of Ron and Hermione.

"You ready to go mate?" Ron questioned his blue eyes wide and a slight redness to his ears. Amelia just nodded and walked towards them, a groan sounded from one of the other beds next to them.

"At least you're not the only one having to go through this Ha-Amelia." Hermione muttered as they looked towards the curtained off bed. Amelia grinned, emerald eyes locking with steel grey, through a gap in the curtain, as Draco Malfoy – now known as Apollymi Malfoy – looked up a sneer on plump lips. There would be a lot of crying in the next few days to come as two eligible bachelors became eligible bachelorettes.


	3. Thor

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: **I think I've done all that I can with real life people at the moment… Let's play with some fictional character's for a while ^_^

Title: She was there.

Category: Thor

Characters: Thor and Loki

Summary: (Don't know what to put without giving it away.)

Words: 211

* * *

><p>"Can you remember the last time we did this?"<p>

"Not really. I was a little drunk at the time." He shifts his body slightly.

"Ouch! Watch where you're sticking that thing!"

"Sorry. But I can't help it, it is big."

"That's what she said." He groans, "You've got me at it now, I spend too much time with you Thor."

Thor grinned as he shifted once more; Loki groaned before letting his head fall back, with slick finger's the Thunder God prepared the entrance and stuck his tool in, Loki groaned once more.

"I give up. Magic is much better than this."

Thor grinned, "Yeah, but can your magic produce weapons for an entire army?"

Loki sighed as he watched his brother remove the tool and placed it back on the furnace, they were making a staff to help Loki wield more magic, like a wand.

"Wait, what do you mean you were drunk the last time you did this?" Loki asked, Thor turned to him and stammered under the intense green gaze.

"S-Sif."

Loki nodded; he knew that the relationship with those two was tense at the best of times, "Why didn't you go to the training room?" Thor gave him a look that said it all, _she was there._

**A/N: **Now what did you think they were doing?


	4. Bleach

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: **Wow! You had two drabbles in one day last time… Probably because I didn't want to post any until after the New Year, which reminds me.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Okay so I'm mucking about with fictional character's for a while now. Some of these are related to one-shots that will be posted in the near future. Hope you like them ^_^ I'm actually working on one now which is 10 pages long and still going. If I turned it into a chaptered story I'll never finish it, so with a one-shot you have more chance of it being completed. Plus as I said, if I make more one-shots about those character's I can turn it into a collection of that 'Universe' ^_^

Title: Bored.

Category: Bleach

Characters: Renji, Rukia, mention of Ichigo, Aizen, Kenpachi and Squad 12 as a whole.

Summary: Just another day in the Soul Society.

Words: 410

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day in the soul society, Kenpachi was chasing after Ichigo (who'd died in the final battle against Aizen but that's another story). Squad 12 were chasing after them wanting to dissect a shinigami-human-hollow hybrid, and the newly made Captain of Squad 3 was watching it all with a grin on his face. How he loved to see one of his old Captains' was having fun (if by killing and maiming is you're type of fun).<p>

Renji Abarai was bored even with all this happening, there wasn't much to do now that there wasn't an invasion (by Ichigo), a war (started by Aizen and finished with Ichigo) or even just some plain old Hollow hunting (with the Arrancar's out the way the Hollows were hiding and licking their wounds). In short life in the Seireitei sucked, big time.

"If you keep sighing your Squad will think you'll turn out like Nii-sama"

Renji turned to face his long-time friend and sister to his previous Captain, Rukia Kuchiki (who had been made Lieutenant of Squad 13).

"I don't think anyone could turn into Kuchiki-taicho, he's one of a kind." Renji replied with a soft smile before turning back to the mayhem below, Kenpachi had finally caught up to Ichigo and had sent the orange haired shinigami through the wall of Squad 8.

"So why the sigh, it's peaceful, you should be getting drunk with Rangiku, Izaru and Hisagi-san." Rukia sat beside him and watched Ichigo get back up and run towards Squad 5 barracks where he could barricade himself inside his quarter's (not Aizen's old ones, that'd be just creepy).

"I'm sighing because it's peaceful. I wish we still had Hollows to kill, action. Even if carrot-top isn't the one causing it." Renji replied, Rukia sighed before hitting him round the head, "What was that for?" Rukia glared at him.

"It may be boring, but just because Aizen is out of the picture doesn't mean it's the end of it all, there will still be Hollows, and there will still be someone trying to create a war. You should enjoy this moment of calm otherwise you'll be no use when the fighting starts again." And with that she left, Renji looked bellow to see Kenpachi fighting Squad 12, it seemed Ichigo had finally escaped, lucky him as Renji was sure there was a lot of paperwork he had to do.

Renji cringed; he had paperwork to do too.


	5. Bleach 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: **All who have read my one-shot will probably want to know why Byakuya fainted when he found out Ravyn was pregnant. This is set a few months afterwards (Ravyn is beginning to show) and a manipulative little madam if I do say so myself. Possible OOC-mess (let me rephrase that, total OOC-ness). Enjoy!

Title: Why did you faint?

Category: Bleach

Characters: Byakuya Kuchiki and Ravyn Redbird (my bleach OC)

Summary: Ravyn gets to the bottom of why Byakuya fainted when he found out she was pregnant.

Words: 799

* * *

><p>Captain Byakuya Kuchiki looked up from the pile of papers in front of him to see his Lieutenant standing in the doorway, a hand on her slight bump and he looked away quickly. There was no telling what she'd do; he could still feel the slight bruise on his back when he'd told her to correct her signature once again. He supposed it was his fault for tempting fate like that but he didn't realise how hormonal she would be, she was normally respectful around him (he obviously never went drinking with her and so hadn't seen her on the few occasions where she was rather 'jolly').<p>

"Kuchiki-taicho, I have some papers here that need you to review and then sign. I also need to talk to you about that list I asked you to make on places for me and Kurosaki-taicho to live."

Byakuya looked back at her and realised she was in one of her better moods, but for how long was unknown, nodding he indicated for her to sit in the seat across from him as he removed a file from his desk draw. When he looked up again it was to see Ravyn staring at him intently, he looked down at the file before sliding it across his desk towards her.

"Thank you," She paused, "Kuchiki-taicho in around five to six months I will not be here to help you with your work, as you know I am pregnant and will need time to look after my child." Ravyn looked up to see Byakuya's face pale more than usual, her eyes narrowed.

"Sir, I was wondering who you were going to have assist you until I can return?" She watched again as he refused to meet her eyes and smirked inwardly, "I was thinking that maybe Kenpachi-taicho would allow you to have the help of his Lieutenant." Once again she watched his face pale and sighed, "Sir is there something wrong with the Lieutenant or my being pregnant?"

Byakuya stood quickly from his seat and looked out of the window at the courtyard outside, he could see Ichigo Kurosaki talking to some of the member's and knew that the man was there to pick up his fiancé to continue their house hunting.

"Sir?"

Byakuya turned and looked at the slim hands of his Lieutenant resting on her baby bump, "There is nothing wrong with your pregnancy Redbird."

"But you still pale and look away whenever I make conversation with you sir, which is a sure sign that there is something wrong."

Byakuya swallowed slowly and looked into her brilliant green eyes, trying to convey that which he could not bring himself to ask her, she just blinked slowly in response before standing.

"If you shall not tell me then I will speak to Yamamoto-taicho on getting me a new position, or even transferring me to another squad." She took a few steps towards the door.

"What if it's a hollow?" Ravyn stopped, smirked and then after schooling her expression turned to face her Captain who was looking away from her a little red in the face.

"Ah, so that is why you have been distant, and probably the reason why you fainted at the news." She smiled when his face darkened more, she never thought she'd see the day when her Captain blushed, "I guess there is a possibility, but as the child will be more shinigami than hollow I don't believe it will." She moved to her Captain's side and placed a hand on his arm.

"I already voiced this to Unohana-taicho and she did the necessary checks, I am having a pure shinigami child, although in later years it could develop a hollow form like their father." She tilted her head as Byakuya looked at her finally, "I'm sure that you'll also be a good godfather to it, I know you have a fear of children but me and Ichi couldn't think of anyone for that position."

Byakuya made to speak before she looked towards the clock on the wall and moved away from him, "I've got to meet Ichi, thanks for helping with the house search." And then she left the file on his desk gone with her. Slumping into his seat he breathed a sigh, he had no idea how his Lieutenant did it but she'd managed to stop the cold grip he'd felt on him ever since he'd woken from his fainting spell. He'd also have to speak to Captain Unohana as he was sure his Lieutenant had lied to him, with the news of her being pregnant having a hollow child would have been the last thing on his mind.

"Fear of children, indeed." He looked towards the door and smiled, he'd be honoured to be the child's godfather.


	6. Black Butler

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: **Here's another one, I hope you like it ^_^

Title: Yes, My Lord.

Category: Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

Characters: Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive.

Summary: Something's happened to the young master's hair.

Words: 201

* * *

><p>There had to have been some mistake, Ciel looked at his image once again and frowned, no it wasn't a mistake it really was him and, yes there was the scowl like always, except there was a major difference. His hair, instead of being its usual dark navy blue of the Phantomhive's was a bright pink.<p>

"Sebastian!" he called after his image stayed the same when he blinked several times in a row; as usual his demon butler entered the room and bowed.

"Yes Bocchan?"

"Why is my hair pink?" The butler turned red eyes to the mass of pink on the crown of his young master's head.

"I believe Miss Elizabeth wished to see you in a brighter colour."

Ciel took a deep breath before turning back towards the mirror and studying his and Sebastian's image, "I order you to remove it at once."

"Yes, My Lord." Red eyes became brighter as the demon bowed and the pink bled from his master's hair, forming the mark of their contract on the carpet beneath their feet.

"Much better." Ciel muttered before leaving his room, Sebastian smirking a few paces behind him. "Oh, and Sebastian, clean that monstrosity up."

"Yes, My Lord."


	7. Vampire Knight

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: **I seem to have a thing for screwing around with anime character's at the moment.

Title: Twins

Category: Vampire Knight

Characters: Zero, Ichiru, Cross.

Summary: Cross lives to wind up the Hunter twins.

Words: 242

* * *

><p>Cross crouched in front of the two children and looked from one, to the other, before looking up at the parents behind them.<p>

"You really can't tell the difference." He commented before looking at the twins once more. "Their names are Zero and Ichiru, right?" the twins' mother nodded and Cross hummed before standing.

"I'll call you Zero 1," He pointed to the twin on his right, "And you Zero 2" his finger moved to the one on his left. Both boys glared at him with identical pale lavender eyes.

"I'm Zero!" The one on the left said while pointing to his chest, "He's Ichiru." Cross looked down at them and smiled before shrugging.

"To me you'll be Zero 1 and 2. C'mon Yagari said I could take you both skiing."

"But I'm Zero and he's Ichiru!"

"Zero 2 you can sit in the front, while Zeros 1 can sit in the back."

"Ano, I'm Ichiru." The right twin said as they followed the weird man out of the house, they were still arguing as they arrived at the car, Yagari Toga shaking his head as his sensei's antics.

The door closed on the group and the two hunter parents sighed, hopefully their boys would enjoy themselves even with Kaien Cross' form of idiotic playfulness. They also hoped that Zero didn't get too angry and hit the Hunter, for they were sure that Ichiru would get in the middle and become hurt.


	8. Bleach 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Wah! Sorry for the no updated in a long time… I've had major writer's block so I started reading some things that I hadn't read for a while and BOOM! I'm back in business. I hope you guys like this one. As always please read and review even if it's to help me toast marshmallows ^_^**

Title: Shell Shocked.

Category: Bleach

Characters: Sōsuke Aizen

Summary: AU something happens to Aizen and his lover is a little shocked

Words: 488

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Everything was meant to be perfect. Time seemed frozen as he pushed his way through the crowd that surrounded the scene; he'd been at a friend's when it had come onto the TV as breaking news.<p>

"… _It has just been confirmed that the Billionaire Tycoon Sōsuke_ _Aizen was shot just a few moments ago…"_

_The glass that he had just been about to fill slipped from numb finger's as a young man turned to face the screen. His two friends were fighting to get the remote, whether to turn the volume up or to turn it off was unknown. His hands shook as he took in the details of the screen, the tape, and the flashing lights. The neon sign of the hotel. It wasn't possible they were supposed to be meeting there later tonight, after his friends had passed out from the amount of alcohol consumed. _

_His head shook and time seemed to fast forward just as the battle for the remote hand been won and the TV turned off, he ignored the shouts from his friends as he rushed from the apartment. He had to go, there was no way it was true. _

He'd finally reached the tape line, the camera crew that he'd been watching just moments ago a few paces away from him, the reporter still talking. Amber eyes scanned the pavement, the faces of the police, the ambulance crew. The black porche that Sousuke always preferred. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the spider web pattern that had replaced the pristine windshield, it all stemmed from the single shot to the driver's side.

"We have a spoken recently to the acting CEO of Hueco Mundo Incorporated, it seems that although Sōsuke Aizen has been shot and his condition is critical the doctors are sure that he will survive the next few hours. We have not been told of the location of Mr. Aizen but we have been told that the police are asking for any witnesses to this tragic crime to come forward. Ren Kazuma, live from Shibuya Grand Hotel."

Ichigo watched as the news crew moved on, his breathing becoming slightly better as he stepped away from the scene and joined the many already leaving after the excitement had worn off, he needed to contact Gin, find out where Aizen was it was the only way he would feel better. He needed to see him. He needed to confirm with his own eyes that his lover will pull through this. His eyes glinted with a determination as he walked towards a black Sedan that was parked on the corner, he knew from the flash of blue that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was the driver of the vehicle and had probably been waiting for him.

"C'mon Berry. Aizen-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Ichigo scowled, only Sōsuke was allowed to call him 'Berry'


	9. Blue Exorcist

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: House sitting is fun with your best friends. Unfortunately, we have no internet OTL so I did this but couldn't upload it sorry for the delay. My friend inspired me to write this ^_^ She doesn't read these though T-T But I still love my IceCreamNinja and Locket13 xx**

Title: Nii-san!

Category: Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)

Characters: Rin and Yukio

Summary: Rin's tail. And that's all that needs to be said.

Words: 193

* * *

><p>"Nii-san?"<p>

"Os."

"Please remove your tail."

"Why?"

"Just remove it."

"Wh-Wait, what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Yukio rolled his eyes and stared longingly towards this bed just a few meters away. In truth he had no idea why he was in his Nii-san's bed either, just that he woke up to something tightening around his body.

"I don't know. Now can you please remove your tail from my thigh!"

Rin blinked, before lifting the cover's to see his lovely black tail wrapped securely around his brother's thigh and the tip resting against Yukio's crotch.

"Gomenasai!" Rin stared with wide eyes as his tail rapidly withdrew and Yukio turned to hide the tent within his boxer's.

"Arrigatou Nii-san." Yukio stood quickly and fled the room. Rin turned onto his back and sighed; his erection strained against his boxer's and he sighed again, as his brother had obviously taken the showers. There was only one thing left to do, imagine all the girls in his class naked, his erection diminished and he grimaced at the images in his head. One of these days his tail was going to get him killed.


	10. Teahouse

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Okay so recently I've been reading an online yaoi comic called Teahouse by CC and Emily ^_^ if you haven't seen it I suggest you do, there will be a link in my profile. One of the recent pages shows something that I couldn't stop laughing at… So I hope that those who have seen it will like this. **

Title: I'll give you a pair of shoes.

Category: Teahouse

Characters: Rory and Mercutio

Summary: Rory asks Mercutio about the gift Reed sent him.

Words: 187

* * *

><p>Rory had managed to catch the golden implement after sending Claret to get the only one in the house that knew the most of these things, it had taken a while to turn the thing off as the vibrations made his hands go numb.<p>

"You cal- Oh, My, God! Where did you get that georgeous golden rod? Please tell me it's a gift to me."

Rory turned to face the silver haired man and gulped at the gleam in his eyes as they stayed glued to the golden vibrator that sat innocently on the desk next to the cupcakes.

"It was a gift to me." Rory spoke quietly and waited for the gleam to disappear and the older male to look towards him.

"Could I borrow it when you're done?" Mercutio asked and watched as Rory blushed and turned away.

"That's just sick." Rory looked back and sighed, "I need help. What do I actually do with it?"

Mercutio stood frozen before bursting into laughter, Rory's face turning redder than his hair as some of the other Teahouse worker's arrived to find out what was so funny.


	11. Black Butler 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Okay, as you can see from the poll on my profile it was either this one or the other one, and as this one came out the winner it's now here for all to see :P I'll probably do a lot more polls like that in the future, which means that you guys will have the run of what I write ^_^ Oh, and Ciel's undergone a drastic change (he's now 18, perfectly legal for that old demon to screw :P) I think Pluto is dead (in both anime and manga at the moment) although I don't know if that is true (if it is, then he never died okay ^_^) Also don't forget to vote in the next pole on my profile :P**

Title: Pluto! Down!

Category: Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

Characters: Ciel Phantomhive and Pluto

Summary: Ciel wakes up to fins Pluto humping his leg, but is this the first time it's happened since the devil dog came to the house?

Words: 326

* * *

><p>Ciel woke to something jostling him awake, his face scrunched in annoyance before his cobalt blue eyes opened to blink warily around the room. The jostling continued as he found no one with him, his eyes narrowed before he looked at the large bulge where his legs should be.<p>

An eyebrow raised he lifted the cover's and his eyes widened as he saw the white head of their devil dog, Pluto. It took a few more minutes before he realised that this was the reason he'd been awoken at an ungodly hour.

"Off! Pluto Down Now!" he ordered and the dog-man whined as he jumped from the bed and sat in the corner near the open doorway, Ciel was sure that the door had been closed when he'd gone to sleep but was too busy grimacing from the white substance covering his legs to worry about that at the moment.

"Bad Boy! Get out of my site now!" Ciel knew he wasn't the best person in the morning but being covered by – no he would not think of that. He shivered as he stood gracefully from the bed and began stripping himself of his clothes, changing for the day ahead. He saw no reason to call Sebastian, the pervert of a demon would probably insist on him staying stripped for the rest of the day, and Ciel had no intention of lounging in bed. Even if the demon was a sex god.

Shaking his head he finished tying his hair at the nape of his neck and smoothed his waistcoat, with a nod he left his chambers and the dirty bed clothes and headed towards the kitchen, past the servants quarters.

"Pluto, you filthy mutt, get off of my leg!"

Ciel smirked at the sound of Sebastian's voice, even after that morning's unexpected awakening he found himself in a much better mood as he nodded towards Tanaka, who was having his usual green tea for breakfast.


	12. Avengers x Thor

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Okay this is kind of a prologue to my new Thor/Avenger's series I'm writing. It didn't want to fit itself into the first chapter and it was too short to really have as a standalone one-shot so here it is, as a Drabble (like all my best ideas are) I hope you like it, I know it wasn't in one of the polls but you liked the main story idea and this is just one little scene. Also don't forget to vote in the new poll on my page, or drop me a line with an idea that you want me to do ^_^ I try and write almost everything, although I do tend to have my favourite's (and phases of popular fandoms :P)**

Title: Returning Home

Category: I guess it would be Thor as it's based in Asgard but it has some familiar faces from The Avenger's too.

Characters: Thor, Odin, Frigga, Loki, Heimdall, Steve Rodgers/Captain America, Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Ironman, Lady Sif, Warrior's Three, Thordis (My OC)

Summary: After returning to Asgard as hero's they never expected to have an addition to the family.

Words: 520

* * *

><p>It was with a smile that the two brother's returned to their home realm, world, with their friends. Of course some were still on Midgard to protect it, but Tony, Steve and Pepper had been fascinated with the thought of seeing the home of Thor and Loki.<p>

"Welcome back my Prince's, the All-Father is waiting for you in the Throne room." Heimdall spoke like he always did, without emotion, as he deactivated the Bifrost and resumed his watch of the realms.

Thor indicated for the fascinated humans to follow and Loki stalked ahead, while answering all of Tony Stark's questions, Thor smiled as it felt good to be home and he had missed the place so very much. Midgard was nothing like Asgard, even with all of its technology and people.

Within moments they stood in front of the doors to the Throne room, and seeing his brother's shifting eyes squeezed his shoulder before opening the golden doors. Pepper gasped at the beauty of the new room, the same way she had gasped at the beauty of the All-Father's palace.

"Welcome home, Thor and Loki, and welcome dear friends of Midgard." Odin stood from his large throne to greet the arrivals, as Frigga stepped down and across the room to pull her boys into her arms. Thor and Loki hugged her back, grinning all the while as Tony, Pepper and Steve greeted Odin with their thanks.

"I trust you all won." Frigga asked moments later after they had settled near a table to the side, "and that no one was too terribly hurt."

"There were a few injured m'am but we did the best we could and drove them back to their own world." Steve spoke and was rewarded with a bright smile from the woman.

"I'm sure that we'll all be regaled with you stories at the feat tonight." Odin commented and Thor smiled innocently as Loki groaned, Pepper looked at Tony who was too busy trying to look at everything and figure out how things worked.

"You know me too well Father." Thor spoke as the doors to the room opened once again and four familiar people walked in.

"So it is true, you are back" Volstagg was the first to comment before Thor tapped him on the shoulder, the same with Fandral and Hogan. Lady Sif moved and introduced herself and her companions to Steve, Tony and Pepper.

"Fandral you left your shirt in my room last… Oh, I didn't realise there was company." The group turned as a fifth person walked through the doors holding a crisp white shirt in her hands. Heterochromatic eyes swept the group before locking with Odin's.

"Ah, Thordis come meet your brother's. They've just returned from Midgard." Fandral stepped back and looked to the ground at the glare Odin sent his way before the All-Father turned to smile at his daughter.

"Brother's?" Loki and Thor gasped out in unison as the young woman walked forward, her face blank.

"Yes, this is your little sister Thordis Rika Odinsdóttir." Frigga said, Thor moved to his seat quickly and sat while Loki looked pale.


	13. Harry Potter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: So here's one of the poll choices, as you've probably guessed I've had these written for a while, but am only putting the ones that you guys want to read up. So if you've read my 30 Word Prompt Challenge, this one**

With all my Heart

Lily cried as she rocked her little boy to sleep, she wished with all her heart the Severus could know of their son, of their little family.

**It's done from James' point of view though, and he already knows that Harry isn't his, and that James was in love with Lucius, who had been forced to marry Narcissa and produce an heir (see you're getting a little back story behind just a 30 word prompt, a prompt that never had a back story until me and my friends were talking about the stories behind the prompts, yeah we're a weird bunch of misfits :D)**

Title: Lemon Drop

Category: Harry Potter

Characters: James Potter

Summary: The sweet yet sour knowledge of knowing your rival has lost everything, but then you had too.

Words: 461

* * *

><p>James stood at the door to the nursery, watching his new wife Lily rock back and forth trying to calm little Harry to sleep while she continued to cry, his brown eyes turned to stare at the light blue walls. She'd been crying for a long time now, and he couldn't really blame her, Dumbledore had forced them all into roles that they had no want to play the part of.<p>

Turning from the depressing scene he made his way to his room, although they were married they had agreed on separate rooms, and sitting on the bed his gaze fell on the picture of him and his lover. Lucius may have been an enemy to him for the public, but when they'd been alone in the Room of Requirement they'd been lovers, two parts of the same puzzle, but Dumbledore had stepped in there as well, forcing pure blooded rules and so Lucius had been married to Narcissa Black, Lily's friend.

He sighed, it wasn't meant to be like this, Lily was supposed to be with her real husband, both enjoying their child, both happy in the knowledge that Harry would grow up to have Lily's nose and not Severus'. He laughed quietly for Harry looked so much like Severus it was scary, but with the strong glamor's placed on the kid he wouldn't know that fact until he came into his magical inheritance, James sighed his gaze moving to the desk under the window.

It had only been a few months and yet he still had the thought to tell Severus everything, he may not like the git but he wouldn't begrudge him his child, but James had no idea where to start, how to begin telling the man about the manipulations of the old coot with the weird clothes. Laying on the bed he heard Lily shuffling past the door, sniffing, it was hardest on her because with the way things were they had no one to talk to other than each other, and he knew that the red-headed woman resented him in one form or another. Turning over he closed his eyes, maybe he'd send that letter tomorrow.

Alas it wasn't until October 1981 that he had the courage to write to the man, sending photos and hope that Severus would step up if anything were to happen. There was just something about that Halloween night that made James feel something bad was going to happen, and so as he watched the owl fly away and listened to Lily speaking quietly to Harry who was dressed in Slytherin colours he felt the wards fall and knew that even if it was a year and a few months late, at least he'd done it at the right time.


	14. Avengers x XMen

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Okay this is a request, from Kali Yugah (yay! My first request!) She asked for a fem!Logan and Clint Barton (now how can a girl refuse that pairing, no matter what the gender? I couldn't) It's a bit of a challenge, but I'll try it. I hope you like it ^_^**

Title: Hunted

Category: X-Men and Avengers

Characters: Logan/Wolverine and Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Summary: When a new illness creates a new mutation, Wolverine thinks it funny, until it affects him too.

Words: 684

* * *

><p>Logan had to admit that he was glad his mutation stopped him from getting ill because with the way the kids and adults had been affected he'd gladly become target practise for the Brotherhood of Mutants. The professor had no idea how the illness had come about, probably another mutation that evolution wanted to throw at them, but Logan could only listen so far before he felt as if he'd rather have a bullet in his brain that to listen anymore.<p>

When Wheel's had finally succumbed to the illness he found himself the only one left that was remotely healthy and able to try and help sure them, Hank was too ill to even leave his bed, let alone work in the infirmary. So it came as s surprise when a person in a suit came to the manor/school to say he has going to have a few Agent's posted there to help heal and protect the people inside, he also didn't like the guy with the bow and arrow, what did the guy think he was, Robin Hood? And so Agent's from S.H.I.E.L.D arrived and made themselves at home to the annoyance of Logan.

A few weeks later Logan found himself strapped to a bed in the infirmary, trying to get the shivers to stop had caused him to have fits which lead to S.H.I.E.L.D Agents strapping him to a bed in the infirmary. He didn't like it, he hated being tied down but with the shiver's getting worse there was nothing he could do as he was trying to remember why he was there in the first place. It was during this time that Clint Barton sat in the rafter's and watched as each mutant began a change that would probably stay permanent, he saw that the bodies changed and he laughed when the first awoke, it had been the one that had been the last to succumb to the illness.

Logan woke to something tickling his nose, it too a few moments to realise it was his hair and he frowned, he felt the restraints and with a growl he ripped them off of himself and turned to face the mirror by the bed. He froze, like all animals did when presented with their appearance, but it was because he wasn't looking at himself as he knew it, for he had breasts and long hair and, his hand grabbed his crotch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was three weeks of talking to the only Agent that knew about psychology and regular meeting with the female agents for him to realise this wasn't going to change, he was now a woman (a hot one at that) and so was a few of the other mutants. More had been waking from the illness with changes that were irreversible, Cyclops was the only other person to have changed gender and he'd laughed so much as how Jean wouldn't go near the new Cyclops, and then he'd realised Jean wouldn't be with him either.

When he wasn't in therapy, he was spending time with Clint Barton, who stayed in his nest in the rafter's, Logan found it soothing being with someone who just observed and didn't talk much, found he could accept himself more, especially when Clint had started giving suggestions, even helping it training and understanding his new abilities with his new body.

"I like you." Logan didn't know what to say, he was accepting that he was no longer a male and he'd never thought far ahead as to if he'd ever be in a relationship, how could he give himself up in that way? He'd watched as Clint had blushed, muttered about checking the perimeter and left, leaving Logan reeling, his mind spinning on how he felt, how he was emotionally, physically, mentally.

It wasn't until the S.H.I.E.L.D members were leaving that he'd gained enough balls to finally give Clint a reply, and so he'd run (just like the woman he now was) crying into Clint's arms, asking him to stay and that he liked him too… And maybe, that like could turn to love.


	15. Harry Potter x Bleach

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Hey ya! This is one of the new poll idea's, I hope you guys like it. It's not long, I know but this is a kind of second draft… And a completely different Idea to the original ^_^**

Title: Ironic isn't it?

Category: Crossover Harry Potter and Bleach

Characters: Harry, Draco, Ulquiorra and Ichigo

Summary: How reincarnations can change a lot of things.

Words: 438

* * *

><p>It was while I was dying that I realised I'd loved you, and now that I am here looking down, watching you, I wish I'd tried harder, fought a little bit more, so I don't have to see your beautiful grey eyes stained red from mourning my loss. It would only be a few days later that you would join me and wed cry together one more. We both thought fate had had her fun with us until I was ripped away once more, forced into a new life, a new set of rules and a lost memory but fate always said we were her favourites and so you were reborn too, but not as a muggle like me, that would have been too ironic and traumatising to you, someone who prided themselves on their difference to Muggles, no you were different, a shinigami born to a muggle mother (very amusing how you are a half blood this time around and I the pure-blood, kind of), and I, I was to die again and return as something completely different, a nightmare, something empty and tragic in its making. With fuzzy memories we met on the battlefield, in the place I'd called home, you took my arm and I took your heart once again, your life, until that ungrateful trash called you back from the abyss, it should have been me calling you back after all. But of course I'd find myself dying once more, with you standing a few feet away completely clueless as memories assailed us both, reminders of a time we'd done this before, you called wanting me to stay but even as I lifted my hand in your direction I faded like sand scattered on the wind once again lost…<p>

I'd loved you in our first life together, as Harry (me) and Draco (you), and now in the one I had just departed, in the one where I'd finally found you again, as Ulquiorra (me) and Ichigo (you). It amuses me that you'd be cursed with the Weasley hair that you used to scorn so much, but you had the untameable mess that you'd loved of mine, of course I'd once again faded from within your grasp and even in this new place I've found myself I can hear the anguish of your soul, its cries to be with me, to be together. I am so sorry, my heart, I would never leave you if I had a choice, but it seemed fate has other ideas and I'm sure that we will be together once more. For fate has always said we were her favourites.


	16. Harry Potter x Bleach 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Yes I know this sounds an awful lot like my HarryxDraco UlquiorraxIchigo one, but they were both running in my head at the same time that I chose to write and post both. I'll also have you know that this is the original one and that is why this has more information in it; I just chose to post the other one first. This is from Draco's perspective (if you didn't realise when you got to the end) and he becomes Gin… Harry is still Ulquiorra (although I don't think I've ever paired Gin and Ulquiorra together, and I really don't like the pairing it just fit for their character looks okay)**

Title: Cruel to be Kind

Category: Crossover Harry Potter and Bleach

Characters: Harry, Draco, Ulquiorra, Gin

Summary: Draco reflects on his lives, or afterlives and his bond to the other half of his soul.

Words: 659

* * *

><p>It was while I was dying that I realised I'd loved you, that I'd never hated you like everyone perceived, like the world had wanted to believe, and now that I am here looking down, watching you. I wish I'd tried harder, fought just a little bit more so I don't have to see those beautiful green eyes you possess become stained with the red of your enemies, with the red of your mourning of me, for I'd always said you'd never looked good in red, always green, Slytherin green.<p>

Of course, I'd have never realised that you'd follow me only days later, a stray curse during battle, a battle in which you'd completed your objective and so didn't have to worry about the terror as you'd left them all with peace, a peace you should have had your whole life and didn't. We'd fallen together here in wherever we were, giddy with the thought of being together, forever this time, there was no way we could be torn apart. But fate always said we were her favourite's and so as time passed on the Earth below us, we never even noticed when fate turned her gaze upon us once more.

This time you were the first to leave, the first to disappear, fear in your beautiful green eyes as you were pulled from my arms and into the body of a woman and her child. I watched as you grew, a child in a happy home, no memories of us, of me, of what and who you really were, I watched you come out top of your classes at school, and just as you started university I was pulled into the world, no memory of anything. And so, at different ages we grew and died once again, although we didn't end up together in the same place, no fate wasn't that kind, although with our second death memories returned to me of your green eyes and your smile, and that god-awful scar on you head. I looked for you, I really did but instead I found someone else, a lot of someone else's in fact and they became the people with who I teased and tormented. Who would have thought I'd find a Weasley look-a-like that amused me the most?

It wasn't until I'd left my new life (or is it afterlife?) with my new superior, funny how I always follow a mad man, that we met again. I recognised you even with your facial markings and that mask upon your head, of course you didn't recognise me, how could you? You had no memories of anything except a hunger and knowledge of this world, Hueco Mundo, and of the other Espada who were with you. We never spent much time together; you always said I was "Trash" with a pure-blooded expressionlessness that I admired, irrevocably. It was also during this time that I didn't want to live under Aizen anymore and so tried to find ways to destroy him without him knowing, without you having to be the one to end it all like always. It worked, but only because of another, one who reminded me strongly of another Weasley, especially with the gingery-red hair and brown eyes, but with the price of that freedom I lost you once more, scattering to dust while you reached out looking for your 'Heart', never knowing that all along it had been me.

I also should have known fate had a sense of humour, for like that first battle in which we lost each other I didn't keep you waiting, just like you never kept me waiting. Aizen made sure of that and so, as I died with the knowledge that the strawberry named brat (Weaslette look-a-like) would take care of everything this time around I felt your arms encircle my frame, my soul in the new place where we could finally be together.

"Welcome back, Draco."

"I'm home, Harry."


	17. Thor 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Ta-Da! I know that you all probably wanted me to update HC:A but I couldn't (sorry), I've had this written (and re-written) for a while and decided this needed to go up before I forgot about it. So here's another one of the Poll choices, this may turn into a series of drabble's… Or I may change it into a one-shot at some point; it depends on how I feel. This is also set before the film Thor, when they are just reaching adulthood, so the main gang is 19-20 and Zora is 17.**

Title: Silvertongue strikes.

Category: Thor

Characters: Fandral, Thor, Loki, Sif, Volstagg, Hogan, Zora (my OC)

Summary: Fandral gets tricked into letting Thor come to his home, now how does he stop his sister from harming the future king of Asgard?

Words: 479

* * *

><p>Fandral sat nervously watching his sister, Zora, sharpening her throwing knives, he'd just finished informing her that some of his friends (and the people that used to terrorise her as a child) were coming for a visit. He'd been trying to stop this very thing from happening ever since he saw his sister throwing weapons at a drawing of Thor, of course he'd also hoped that Thor would forget all about visiting the homes of his friends, and had succeeded until Loki smiled innocently (more like devilishly) at one of their training sessions and suggested going to Fandral's as his parents were going to be away that weekend. Of course Thor jumped at the chance, and with Volstagg, Hogan and Sif backing him up Fandral had no choice but to agree, and so he'd left early to tell his sister and pray he could persuade her to be civil.<p>

Fandral jumped when the knives were placed on the table and he looked into Zora's emerald eyes (so much like Loki's, not that he'd tell either of them that),

"He acts like a pig-headed buffoon and I'll hit him, even if he is the precious Prince. I'm not going to tolerate it in our home." Her tone was cold and he nodded moments before there was a heavy thud at the door, as Zora's eyes narrowed dangerously he stood and rushed to answer, opening the door he had to duck as Thor's fist made to knock once again.

"Ah! He answers! Now, where is your amusing sister? Hiding behind her nannies skirts like always." Fandral could feel his sister's glare on the back of his skull before moving to the side as one of the newly sharpened throwing knives became imbedded in the door frame.

"I don't have nannies anymore you overgrown ape!" Zora came into sight, her eyes still narrowed and her chest heaving in anger, Thor merely grinned before gathering the young woman into a hug.

"Lady Zora! Still as amusing as ever!" he thundered before doubling over as Zora moved from his grasp, he continued to smile as he straightened only to have his face turn to the left as he was punched on the jaw. Fandral watched Zora leave via the back door, wincing as it slammed, he was sure she was going to use the throwing knives on one of the new drawings, and as he turned back his sighed. Thor had an expression on his face that Fandral had seen too many times before, his sister had a thing for leaving awestruck men behind her and it would only take a few more meetings between the two before Thor would be asking for her hand (like so many before him). The others laughed in the background as Loki slipped away, unnoticed to find the girl who'd had his friendship from the moment they'd met.


	18. Harry Potter x Death Note

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Okay so here is the poll choice, I have the day off because we're having some work done on the house. It's a little boring but I can at least get this typed and uploaded (I've had parts of the idea written for a while so I'm really only fleshing it out, making it more than a few lines on a napkin or a receipt.) Anyway I hope you enjoy and remember reviews are nice but no mandatory (you can even be an anon and flame me, at least it'll keep me warm for the winter :P)**

Title: Shinigami? Master of Death?

Category: Harry Potter x Death Note (Crossover)

Characters: Harry Potter, Ryuk

Summary: As Master of Death he seemed to be the most entertaining thing to the shinigami.

Words: 547

* * *

><p>"Hyuk Hyuk."<p>

Harry paused, receiving a questioning look from both Ron and Hermione, his green gaze moving towards the red marking above their heads and further up into the face of a skeletal being. He frowned, and quickly looked at his friends, it was obvious they hadn't heard the beings laughter, and why should they? They weren't like him anymore, or was it because he wasn't like them anymore?

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?" Harry blinked and looked at Ron, ignoring the number's that told him his friend was going to die at the grand age of 143. The skeletal being smiled and promptly turned himself upside down, knowing exactly how to annoy the green eyed boy.

"Nothing, so I'll see you later." Ron smiled.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss one of mums dinner's." Hermione smiled as she hugged Harry, and Ron pulled him in for a one armed hug, before they both left with a flash of green flames.

"Could you at least try to be patient and leave me along with my friends for once?" He glared at the skeletal being who was now trying to look through the ceiling, as if he had x-ray vision.

"Hyuk Hyuk." Harry growled low in his throat and stormed from the room, three weeks after all the funerals and trials had been held the skeletal being had appeared. At first Harry had thought it was him seeing things, PTSD and all that, but after a while he realised the thing was following him and the red digits had begun to appear above people's heads. He now avoided hospitals at all costs and anywhere there were sick and old people, which meant he stayed at Grimmauld place most of the time.

He'd refused to go back for his 8th year, the classes were held in the Ministry and he was sure that that place was still insecure, even with Arthur Weasley as Minister, and that was when the skeletal being had introduced himself (as well as dropping a black book called the Death Note on the desk in front of him)

"Haru."

"It's Harry, not Haru."

"Haru, you got any apples?" Harry sighed as he opened a cupboard door in the kitchen and threw one of the apples behind him.

"Ryuk, why are you still here?" He turned and screwed his face up in disgust at the way he could still see the apple between the bones of Ryuk's ribcage.

"You're entertaining, and I'm bored." Harry sighed, the shinigami was always bored, it was one of the reasons he had to keep disappearing so he could retrieve all the Death Note's the skeletal things dropped. All for fun, he snorted, shinigami were just Dark Lords posing as ferrymen to the afterlife (he was still waiting for the day when he'd see Voldemort as one).

"You're always bored. Why don't you follow someone else around, like a ghost or something?" Harry watched at the shinigami smiled, all of his sharks teeth on display in a way that would scare even war veterans, all Harry did was blink and sigh.

"I know, I know, I'm more entertaining." He rubbed a hand over his face, "You're bloody lucky I don't just order you to stay in the realm of the shinigami!"

"Hyuk! Hyuk!"


	19. Harry Potter x Death Note 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

**A/N: Hello everyone **** this is the winner of the poll choices, so I hope you like it. I'd also like to say that if you start getting bored with my ideas, you can always request me to do something, and I don't mind what I do. There is also another poll up, with new choices and some old choices. Harriet Coulson: Avenger should be updated near the end of this week. Remember reviews are nice but not mandatory, please enjoy!**

Title: Highlighter

Category: Harry Potter x Death Note (Crossover)

Characters: Harry Potter, L, Light Yagami

Summary: As L investigates the Kira case he realises he may need his little brother's help, he's just lucky that Light finds the green eyed boy to be better company.

Words: 411

* * *

><p>Harry dragged the highlighter over the page, hiding his smirk as Light cringed at the excessive use. To be honest the green eyed man already knew the important information, he just wondered when Light was going to make a comment, and once again he dragged the green pen over the page.<p>

"Haru-kun you only need to highlight the main points." Harry inwardly cheered at his victory before looking up at the other boy from between his dark bangs; his gaze flickered to the sparse highlighting on the other's page.

"But it looks prettier this way." Light glared, causing Harry to smirk more and drag the pen over the page again, which in turn caused Light to snap his own highlighted book closed and snatch the pen from Harry's loose grasp, a triumphant grin on his face at having stopped Harry's fun.

Harry pouted briefly, his eyes resting on the camera in the corner as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lolly pop, he caught Light's sigh of relief that he hadn't pulled out another pen before unwrapping the green sucker and popping it into his mouth. He hummed as the taste of apple filled it and reached into his pocket once more as Light got up from his chair and moved to the bookshelf in the room.

The sound of a highlighter going across the page made Light freeze and turn slowly to face the dark haired boy in the chair, his amber eyes fell on the green pen griped by pale fingers and he immediately looked to where he'd placed the other one on the shelf, it was still there and yet Harry had managed to acquire another without moving. Light growled and slammed his body back into his seat, glaring at Harry who continued to move the pen across the page, humming the whole time.

"You are worse than L." Harry looked up, he smiled around the lollypop remembering the time when he'd found Light and L handcuffed together, Watari had explained everything but Harry had still made a lewd comment which lead to him being locked in an observation room with Light.

"I am his little brother."

On the other side of the cameras L popped a chocolate truffle into his mouth, and as he chewed he smiled, glad he'd asked Watari to bring Harry to Japan, and it wasn't good for a boy to lock himself in his room with books and case files.


End file.
